Nisekoi: Puppy Love
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. My first Nisekoi fanfiction. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please. Contains slight RakuXChitoge.


Nisekoi: Puppy Love

* * *

Summary: When Raku comes to Chitoge's home to give her a Shiba Inu puppy, at first, she's adamant about not keeping him, but she soon gives in to the puppy's cuteness and names him Kohaku. However, the puppy already proves to be more than a handful when he starts causing all kinds of trouble!

* * *

Nisekoi (C) Naoshi Komi

Kohaku (C) Me

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Raku's Present**

* * *

A rainy summer day. A bit muggy, a bit wet, and maybe slippery, too, but people seemed to get by just fine despite the weather...well, except for a certain strawberry blonde-haired girl, who was lying in her room, staring at her birthday present: a plush gorilla with long, strawberry blonde hair and a red ribbon, just like hers.

Chitoge Kirisaki sighed as she kicked her legs back and forth in the air as she stared at her plush toy. She had already had her little "date" with Raku today, but she wasn't in a very good due to the untimely arrival of his self-proclaimed fiance, Marika Tachibana. She didn't know why she always got so mad whenever the redhead just glomped onto him, shouting "Raku dearest" while snubbing Chitoge the whole time. It's not like she liked Raku, that string bean, anyway...right?

"Ugh..." Chitoge groaned as she held up her cell phone and searched through her contacts, wondering who she could call. Onodera? No, she was busy at her family's sweet shop. Tsugumi? No, she wouldn't be back until later tonight due to being on a mission. Definitely not Shu, that four-eyed pervert. Tachibana? Hell no! Besides, she didn't have her number, and even if she did want to call her, there's no way Tachibana would want to talk to her.

...Raku?

"GAAAAH!" Chitoge cried as she threw her phone across the bed, hugging her gorilla plush comical tears in her eyes. "...It's no good...I'm lonely...!"

She then stared up at the ceiling, moaning sadly. As she did, her mind kept flashing back to seeing Raku's face, despite her hardest trying to erase the thought, a blush forming on her cheeks.

 _'Why am I thinking about that string bean, so much?'_ she thought as she rolled over onto her side. _'I mean...it's just a fake romance! I'm not really supposed to like him...and yet...'_

She then sighed as she rolled onto her right side.

'...We've known each other since we were little,' she thought, 'but...I don't even remember us being friends.' She then shook her head again. 'C'mon, snap out of it! Look, Chitoge, you've had a long day, you're tired...maybe you'll feel better after you've had a nice long nap.'

She then smiled to herself as she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

'Yeah, that's all you need,' she thought. 'A nice...long...'  
 **  
KNOCK-KNOCK!** Chitoge yelped in surprise as she heard the door knock, shooting up into a sitting position.

"Chitoge? You awake, sweetheart?"

"Uh...yes, Daddy!" Chitoge called. "Come in!"

Soon, Adelt entered the room, smiling at his daughter.

"Hey there, pumpkin," he said. "How are you?"

"Just fine," Chitoge answered.

"Really?" Adelt inquired. "You're not thinking about your _boyfriend_ , are you?"

"Dad!" Chitoge cried, blushing red in embarrassment. "Cut it out, seriously!"

"I'm just kidding, dear," Adelt assured. "But in all seriousness, Raku's at the door, waiting for you."

"Wait, what?" Chitoge asked, surprised. "Why?"

'What does he want now?!' she thought.

"He said he had a present for you," said Adelt. "He said you might like it."

"Fine," Chitoge muttered as she got out of bed and headed out. "I hope it's better than that gift certificate to McBurgers that he gave me..."

As she headed down the stairs to the front door, she felt her heart start to pound inside her chest, causing her to clutch it, nervously.

'Calm down,' she thought. 'Don't let him see that you're excited...or else he'll never let you live it down.'

Soon, she made it to the front door, and as she opened it, there was Raku, standing with a cardboard box in his hands.

"Hey, darling," he said with that usual bored look of his.

"HEY THERE, HONEY!" Chitoge shouted, causing her to immediately cover her mouth, blushing redder than before.

'Darn it!' she thought. 'What do you think you're doing?!'

"What'd you shout at me for?!" Raku asked, irritated. "You don't have to be that direct! Besides, nobody's watching us!"

"S-sorry," Chitoge muttered. "Anyway, what do you want? You already saw me today."

"I know," Raku began, "and I was on my way back home, but when I did, I found this little guy."

Chitoge tilted her head before she looked inside the box...and when she did, she could've sworn she felt her heart melt, because inside...was a little Shiba Inu puppy with a red coat, big, bright, brown eyes, a flopped ear, a curly tail, which wagged nonstop as the little canine first laid eyes on her.

"...PUPPY~!" Chitoge squealed as she scooped up the little dog in her arms and happily twirled around. "YOU ARE SO CUTE~! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

"I picked him up off the street," answered Raku. "I tried to keep him dry as best I could."

Chitoge didn't seem to be listening. She just kept happily nuzzling the puppy, who affectionately licked her face and panted excitedly.

"Well, it looks like you like him, huh?" Raku asked, scratching the back of his head.

"How could I not?!" asked Chitoge. "He's absolutely adorable~! Aren't you, you little cutie-wootie puppy-dog~?!"

"In that case," Raku started, "do you want him?"

Upon hearing that, Chitoge stopped doting on the little dog before she turned to look at Raku, who just blinked at her.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"Do you want the dog?" Raku asked. "It's a simple yes or no question."

3...2...1.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Chitoge barked, only for Raku to cover her mouth.

"Will you quit yelling?!" Raku questioned.

"Why would I wanna keep him?!" asked Chitoge, holding the puppy in her arms. "You know that I already have a dog! A BIG one at that!"

"Well, I can't keep him!" Raku argued. "I already told you about how many times I've brought too many animals home! And besides, I couldn't just leave him in the pouring rain! He could've died! Plus, I can't take him to the school kennels! School's closed!"

"Well then what are we supposed to do?!" asked Chitoge.

"I don't know!" Raku answered. "I don't have all the ideas!"

A pause...but then Chitoge sighed before she looked at the puppy, who wagged his tail and panted with his tongue dangling out of his mouth.

"...Okay, okay," she said. "I have an idea. I'll keep him for the night and then you come back and take him to the shelter or something!"

"You do realize that if I take him to the shelter," Raku started, "there's a chance he might not get adopted, right?"

"Of course he'll get adopted!" Chitoge retorted. "People love puppies!"

"Yeah, but sometimes, they prefer puppies from breeders," Raku pointed out. "What if he doesn't get adopted then? He might get put down, you know."

Hearing that caused Chitoge's heart to sink into her stomach. She then looked down at the puppy, then glanced back at Raku, who gave her an inquiring expression, which caused her to sigh.

"Okay, okay," said the Japanese-American. "Look...just...give me until tomorrow to think about it. Okay?"

"Fine by me," Raku answered. "Anyway, I gotta get home. I'm already late. See ya tomorrow, honey."

With that, he turned and headed back out into the rain, holding his umbrella over his head, while Chitoge closed the door and prepared to head back to her room...only to gasp in shock upon seeing Claude standing right behind her.

"Claude!" she cried. "What did I tell you about doing that?! I could've had a heart attack!"

"Forgive me, Mistress," Claude replied, adjusting his glasses. "I was just checking to see if that miscreant was bothering you again."

"Claude, for the millionth time," Chitoge began, "don't worry so much. Raku and I are happily in love."

'Ugh...!' she thought. 'Such simple words, and yet they taste like barf.'

"And what of the canine?" Claude inquired, pointing at the puppy...who promptly bit his finger. "OUCH!"

"Oh!" Chitoge exclaimed before she wagged her finger at the little pup. "Naughty boy! Naughty!"

Claude growled at the puppy, who growled back at him, baring his little fangs.

"I hope this mongrel doesn't plan on staying," said the white-haired gangster.

"No, Claude," Chitoge reassured. "He's just a meaningless stray. He won't be staying long, I promise. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room. I'm very tired."

With that, she headed up to her bedroom with the puppy in her arms, and as she sighed in relief and smiled down at her new canine friend.

"I didn't mean what I said, back there," she whispered. "You can stay as long as you want."

The puppy yipped excitedly and licked Chitoge's face, causing her to giggle.

"Well, since you're staying, I might as well give you a name," she said. "Hmm...let's see. What would be a nice name for you?" She then looked down and stroked the dog's reddish-brown coat. "Such a nice amber color...wait...amber!" She then beamed as she held up the little Shiba Inu. "That's it! I'll call you 'Kohaku'!"

The puppy barked happily as he once again smothered Chitoge's face in licks, causing her to laugh. As she did though, she couldn't help thinking about one thing.

 _'That's weird...Kohaku sounds a bit like...'  
_  
For a moment, an image of Raku's face appeared in her mind, but she quickly shook her head.

 _'Nah...probably a coincidence.'_

 _To be continued..._

* * *

This is my first Nisekoi fanfiction, so I'm not sure how well I did. I got into the series earlier this year. I just hope some people like it.

Review, please!


End file.
